User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The One Time page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:23, November 14, 2009 Hi Forestpaw -Jessica 16:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I really like your story, it's cool! -Jessica 17:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I keep having to go on Camp Half-Blood Wiki to see what the names of monsters or gods and how to spell them :P Jessica 17:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I knew a little bit of Greek before I read the series from AOM (Age of Mythology) -Leaf I meant Greek Gods but I do know a different language, eh sorta :P -Leaf Hey Forest! Thanks soo much for joining. I read The One Time; it is AWESOME! Have you read my stories? Sparrowsong 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again. Which one's your favorite? My favorites out of my stories are probably You Bastard and Whispers in the Dark. Yeah...I'm severely obsessed with ThaliaxLuke. And, that sounds cool! Sparrowsong 17:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll go read it now. Sparrowsong 20:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I just read the new chapter of The One Time. I love it! Sparrowsong 22:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Idea Hi Forestpaw, I had this idea that we, as in Sparrow, you, and I, could make a story together bout unclaimed demigods -Leafwhisker 02:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool -Leafwhisker 21:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Forest, you're back! Yay! In case you can't tell I was waiting. -Leafwhisker 03:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I replied to your comment on the talk page of the Lemons forum, Forest. I don't hate you or anything, but don't think I'm not upset with you for what you said about me. Sparrowsong 07:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Annie, I don't hate you...but words are strong, and it's not easy to take them back. Believe me, I'm incredibly impulsive, especially with my OCD and ADD. I've said things to my friends that still make me wanna cry when I think about them to this day. I forgive you. You didn't know. And, just some advice for the future - if you're bothered by graphic sex stories, it's probably not a good idea to read them or show them to anyone else. No offense :). Sparrowsong 22:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry. In case you're wondering why I had to go, I heard my mom coming and I had to leave so she wouldn't catch me. I'm not supposed to be on sites like MSN and Facebook until my 13th birthday in June, you see, and to her the IRC would probably look like a chatroom. I definitely forgive you, though. I'll try to make the lemons forum harder to find, too, if possible. Sparrowsong 22:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel. For the longest time, I couldn't read lemons or rapefic because they reminded me of the inappropriate stuff I found. I couldn't go to fanfiction.net or any similar sites. I couldn't write, or even use the computer a lot for the same reasons. I think we're back to normal. This bugged me in class, too. Sparrowsong 22:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think I can :(. What color are your eyes so I can do your image when I'm free? Sparrowsong 01:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, I'll be able to in a little while. I'm making your image right now. Sorry if it turns out weird. Sparrowsong 01:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What kinda clothes do you like to wear, and what are your fave colors? Sure!!! We can be friends!!! Technacly my name is Kyra (kee-ra) but all my friend call me Kiwi, so call me that. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, I'd never hate you. Unless you turned out to be Aish Sheva or something :D. Sparrowsong 03:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, you're funny. And I know for sure that you aren't Aish Sheva, because we were already friends when she bullied me *hugs Annie*. Do you think she might really be on here? Sparrowsong 22:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you completely misuderstood - I didn't get in trouble, I just heard my mom coming! I'll come on the IRC after Stepdad is up. Sparrowsong 22:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) What does RR stand for? Sparrowsong 22:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You want me to do a lemon? Ok. There's a form for that on the restaurant's talk page. Sparrowsong 22:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean a story with Riley and her stepdad? Sparrowsong 22:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'll have to turn that down. I'm worried that some hypocrite will find this site and report us for child porn. I could do a Zeuselia or something, though. Sparrowsong 22:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Who was that again? Sparrowsong 22:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Stella, yeah. No offense, but it kinda seems more wrong since Riley is only five. Sorry, I'm just not that comfortable with that idea. Sparrowsong 22:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, what's IMHL? Sparrowsong 22:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate my life, too. Most of the time. Sparrowsong 22:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Course not, I love chatting with my friends. Sparrowsong 22:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Chapter One of Stepdad is almost done. No, you aren't spamming me. I'll go on the IRC in a sec. Sparrowsong 23:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was your friend! ;) ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh....okay, that makes sence now! :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Aww... Thanks for putting me as your closest friend on the Wiki. I'll add you to my list right away. Sparrowsong 23:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll come on sometime soon. And to answer your question - I quit WCWiki because it just wasn't fun for me, and I didn't feel wanted/welcome/needed there. You know that freaky loner girl where, whenever she sits down in the cafeteria, everyone gets up and sits somewhere else while glancing at her and whispering to each other "Hey, there's that weird girl from social studies" and "That's X, I've heard she's really mean"? I felt like that girl. Not everyone hated me, but most of them did. Plus, I've sorta moved on from Warriors, if you know what I mean. I didn't like TFA, and there's that whole thing with Dogstar and Brineminnow...yeah. It didn't work out for me. Thanks for saying that about me, though, Annie :). Sparrowsong 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome! =D -Never turn around Never leave home 23:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And, why do you think people were so mean to me? Not to sound whiny or anything, I'm just wondering what you think :). Sparrowsong 23:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I am a pretty unlucky person, yeah. People here are a lot nicer, though. Sparrowsong 23:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) None taken, LOL. What's your favorite part of this site so far? Mine is how I can tell my friends here just about anything without worrying about being judged or having rumors spread about me. If it weren't for you guys, no way would I ever have reported that woman that sexually abused me. Thanks for the support and all, Forest. And everyone else on this site, too :). Sparrowsong 23:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I like chatting here, too. Sparrowsong 23:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It's still hard to know who you're chatting with on the internet, though. Sparrowsong 23:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I promise you I'm 12-almost-13...or am I? XD Sparrowsong 00:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Crap, dinner! LOL. Sparrowsong 22:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help mee Sure, I'll come on in a minute. Yes, I'll protect your story. Sparrowsong 00:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) YAY 4 u!!!! I could never make the track team!!! I'm serious, I'm the slowest person on earth! ;) :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your hair is not frizzy!! Thanks, Forest :). And believe it or not, I'm the one that put that there. I told you I was sly! XD Sparrowsong 18:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm weird. Sorry that you're depressed...maybe try reading a crackfic? Sparrowsong 18:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I had an evil teacher in kindergarten. Sparrowsong 18:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's terrible. The teacher that called you a piece of crap? You could (and should) get her charged with verbal abuse! Or at least tell the counselor! Sparrowsong 18:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you insist, I guess...but you should really think about telling someone. Sorry to sound like your mom. Sparrowsong 19:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) LMFAO! Sparrowsong 19:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I don't think so. Plus, an admin can delete it at any time. As long as you don't post your address and a naked picture of yourself, I think you're fine XD. Sparrowsong 19:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ...ROFLOL! Sparrowsong 19:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You aren't the only one. Sparrowsong 19:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Guess what I just did?! Click here. Sparrowsong 19:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Look how many voted for the poll on the main page already! Sparrowsong 19:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Your picture Annie, you're really pretty! That sounded kinda creepy for some reason. -Leafwhisker 20:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, though I might post a different picture soon, I don't like the one I have right now. -Leafwhisker 20:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Quiz Did you take my quiz? It's on the Kate Song article. Sparrowsong 20:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I like your hair. Thanks. Sparrowsong 21:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Nah, I dunno how to set one up. Sparrowsong 22:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You know how to? Sparrowsong 22:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks.Sparrowsong 22:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. I'll add it to the sidebar once I'm done updating SITR. Sparrowsong 22:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Warriors I love warriors ! my favorite Character is Jayfeather and my warrior name is Wildfire. Have you been to warriorcats.com and Warrriors wiki? Hermione6720 00:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) reaching out a hand hey Forrest (okay i just thought of Forrest Gump when i typed that, LOL), i'd like say thanks for reaching out. by the way reading these fanfictions on here prompted my making one, you'll see it soon enough. and thanks for the advice and other stuff so far. if i got an issue i'll let ya know. from that crazy Scott Cjspalding P.S. call me Coty Jack Rucker Hey Forrest (i'm just call you Forrest, are you cool with that?), i just finished my first Story on here and it would mean the world to me if you'd check and critique me on it, cause relativly new to the whole being a "writer" thing. if you don't thanks either way. from that crazy Scott, Coty I do not hate you, Forest. Sparrowsong 23:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) You're still my friend. I don't hate you, I'm just grumpy by nature. I sometimes act mean because of how I was bullied on WCWiki, and several other places, but I'm trying to act more like the old Sparrow. As the old Sparrow would say, a thousand apologies. I really hope you don't think I'm a complete jerk. Sparrowsong 23:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hiya! LOL. I just got back for trying out at this school. There was this weird kid that looked like Logan Lerman. He was obsessed with farts and wanted to be a hobo when he grew up. I have this idea for a new fic, and I wanna know what you think of it. It's about Meredith Jackson, the quarter-blood daughter of Percabeth, and Luke is her guardian angel. Sparrowsong 22:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I have one story that doesn't involve Luke in some way. Sparrowsong 22:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) '*Shifty eyes* Only if you do a story with no humor whatsoever. Sarcasm counts. Sparrowsong 22:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog post sounds good to me. Sparrowsong 22:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) to quote Lord Cuttler Beckett in regards to you and Sparrow: "you're mad!!!! " to which i'm sure your response is: "well thank gooness for that. cause i wasn't this probably never work." to which my response is, well in the words of my Pscyopath role model the Joker: "madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push." to which we'll commen: "LOL" so from that crazy Scott Coty PEACE!!!!!!! Nope, it never happened. Took this to your talk page because that blog article got too confusing. Anyway, the quote (which I have just identified to be spoken from George) is: "What are Fred and I? Next door neighbours?" It was spoken during OotP, so I was off and I do apologize for that. Page 163 of the US version, original printing too because I went to the release party for that one at midnight. You're thinking of the scene in which Gred and Forge jinx Percy's prefect badge so it reads differently. (tl;dr: Don't try to debate Harry Potter with the girl who had her bedroom redone this summer in Ravenclaw themes.) LemonFairy 01:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Trolls must die! You have an FF.net account and you're gonna flame Aish Sheva? Really? ILY, Annie! Sparrowsong 02:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Hugs* Send me your profile and what you say to her. But don't mention you're doing this for me, please. The c***tard will just think that's the most hilarious thing she's ever read. Sparrowsong 02:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You should give her a link to this site so I can get my revenge :D. P.P.S. If any of her stories use real people or whatever, report them or I will eat you. P.P.P.S. Please be as mean as possible. Like, mean enough to make Osama bin Laden cry. She's meaner than that, if that's even possible. We wanna leave her with no self-esteem whatsoever. All of them rule, but TOT is my favorite. Hell, why don't you start a forum on there called Anti-Flamers or something? *High fives* You rule! Soo, lemme get this straight. The plan is... #Forestpaw verbally abuses Aish Sheva. #Forestpaw gives Aish Sheva a link to this Wiki. #Aish Sheva comes to this Wiki. #Aish Sheva acts like the pussy she is. #Sparrowsong's friends all gang up on Aish Sheva. #Sparrowsong flames Aish Sheva badly enough to make Osama bin Laden run crying to his mommy. #Sparrowsong blocks Aish Sheva forever. #Aish Sheva is never seen again. Right? Oh, we are soo bad XD. Sparrowsong 02:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If you wanna know just how bad she is, search for a story called "How Luke Met Annabeth and Thalia" and read the reviews. I can't read them without bursting into tears, they're that mean. Hopefully, some kind-hearted person reported her and the reviews got removed, but I doubt it. Sparrowsong 02:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Really? Wow, I'm proud and surprised. You actually like it? Even though I wrote it when I was around 11, Thalia is a valley girl, and Luke makes Edward Cullen look like a realistic teenage boy? *Jaw drops* Annie, you are officially one of my best friends. I owe you one. I owe you a huge one. Man, that sounds extremely wrong. Sparrowsong 03:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you copy and paste the reviews that are still there onto here? P.P.S. I'm thinking of rewriting the story. P.P.P.S. I'm revealing that I'm Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl on my user page here. I'm that daring. That makes my heart glow. Can't you type it out or something, though? Sparrowsong 03:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm glad to hear that. Err, see, LOL. Have you flamed her yet? Sparrowsong 03:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) John Hancock Hey Forest, say i was wondering how do you customize your signature. i mean your's is light green lettering on a dark green back ground and instead of your username it's a breif peice of that Michael Jackson song Thriller. how does that work??? the message you have been given is by a mister Cjspalding 03:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) AKA: that Crazy Scott PEACE!!!!! I know, she's so unimaginative. Sparrowsong 18:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Forest: i'd really apreciate that Sparrow: if you're talking about Forest i'll assume that was sarcasm PEACE!!!! Cjspalding 20:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Forest sorry butting in like that my bad, i'm a curious fellow, anyways about the signature (wow that's some transition) i'd like a celtic looking font in white on a blue background, with the word's "Why So Serious?" written on there. thanks for the help sorry for butting in like that. from that crazy scottish Basterd, Cjspalding 23:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Theme songs Since when are theme songs annoying? Sparrowsong 03:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Why do you feel that way? Sparrowsong 00:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* I won't hold it against you, as long as you're not a bitch about it XD. LOL, you know I love you, Forest. In a friend way. Sparrowsong 01:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate Hannah Montana too, but what's exhaggarated about it? Sparrowsong 01:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jump for Joy! Lolwut? What exactly happened, Annie? Sparrowsong 22:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) HOLY SHIT! What did they say? Was it Aish Sheva-bad? Sparrowsong 22:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Good gods, those people are losers. Sparrowsong 23:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Have you read Night? I was reading through the quotes on your userpage and you had one from the wonderful Mr. Wiesel. I was just wondering if you'd read his book Night. It's a wonderful read, very sad and touching, and if you haven't I'd recommend it! :] LemonFairy 20:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC)